


【触手/Nero，结局微量DN(?)】起名字真是难干脆放弃了

by Lebby (orphan_account)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacle Rape, only mentioned dante/nero at the end
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lebby
Summary: 触手play。假设尼禄在第二次面对Urizen的时候已经可以魔人化但还是被抓住了，然而这只是在圆为什么尼禄被抓起来而不是被一把捏死，跟魔人没什么卵关系，暂时还没想好该怎么日魔人。我的语文已经全都还回去了。太久没打字了，估计全是错字…





	【触手/Nero，结局微量DN(?)】起名字真是难干脆放弃了

当Nero被Qliphoth的根须捕获时，他觉得一切都完了。绯红女皇掉在了地上，湛蓝玫瑰不见踪影，Devil Breaker也全部报废——这该死的玩意除了质量之外什么都好。他已经无法再进行一次魔人化了，刚刚的战斗让他筋疲力尽，原本以为获得了新的力量就可以……

“看来，是我低估了你。”王座上的恶魔缓慢地开口，“你，似乎比我想象中的，更加有趣。”

恶魔挥了挥手，更多的根须缠绕上Nero的身躯，将几乎丧失反抗能力的他拉向Qliphoth的树干里。

“成为我的力量吧，半魔。”Qliphoth的树干逐渐合拢，吞下了那个人类模样的恶魔猎人，“我会让你在Qliphoth中重生，帮我统治整个世界。”

 

Nero的眼前一片黑暗。Qliphoth的内部没有任何光亮，只有难以忍受的燥热和令人作呕的血腥味。他以为这一个月以来他已经习惯于此了，但在失去了光明之后其他感官被无尽地放大，这令他开始微微地干呕。

_Urizen_ _说让他成为那个恶魔的力量，这是什么意思？_ Nero突然想起来之前与Lady的谈话，这让他恐慌了起来。

“别，求你……”Nero无力地哀求着， _别是成为_ _Artemis_ _那样的怪物_ 。他或许会成为V的敌人，也可能是Dante的——假如这老家伙还活蹦乱跳着的话，但除此之外还有可能是那个不知死活的Nico。他希望Lady现在已经完全恢复并依旧陪伴在Nico的身边，他不想成为累赘，他害怕在下一秒听到那个熟悉的引擎声。

然而什么都没有发生。四周一片寂静，只有液体向上流动的声音，就好像血液流淌在血管里一样。他依旧被拉向中心处，周围的空间逐渐变得拥挤，温度也逐渐上升，直到他的后背触碰到一片柔软的东西才停止下来。他几乎是被强塞进身后那坨东西里的，它们的触感就像毛毯一样，却如同珊瑚一般在他的身体周围蠕动着。他试图用手扒开那团东西，然而下一秒他的四肢就再一次被缠绕固定了起来。

“这他妈都是什么鬼？”Nero感到有些恶心。Lady跟他说她曾被泡在一堆恶心的液体里，而这明显跟她说的不一样。Nero不知道自己现在究竟是应该感到高兴还是感到恐慌。

一些大型的触手将他的身体整个缠绕住，Nero能感觉到那些触手在分泌些什么东西，他的脖颈上感觉湿哒哒的，如同温水一般顺着他的身体流淌下去。他暂时还不能理解这些东西的作用，他也没有时间去理解，另一些小型管状物钻进了他的衣摆、袖口与衣领里。它们攀附在他的皮肤上，向上蠕动，那触感就像是蜗牛爬过一样，缓慢而戏痒，还在它们的周围留下些许粘液，倘若不是形状和长度对不上号的话，Nero真的会怀疑自己身上爬满了蜗牛。

真正令Nero感到恐慌的是，随着这些微小的管状物逐渐吸附在他的身上，他感到自己本应该逐渐恢复的魔力正在缓慢地流失。原本的那些小触手贪婪地向他的胸膛爬动着，更多的小东西争先恐后地往他的身体上堆挤着，试图找到一个合适的空隙攀附上他的肉体，然后像先前的那群触手一样吸取他的魔力。他感觉到虚弱，缺氧，自己的理智仿佛伴随着魔力一起衰减，而他身上的这些东西真是操他妈的痒。他艰难地左右扭动了一下身体，但这根本是徒劳，反而留下更多的空间给对方有机可乘。

一些幸运的小触手爬上了他的胸膛，在经过了些许探索之后，坚定不渝地盘踞在了他的乳头上，然后它们周围的小触手就仿佛突然拥有了目标一般争先恐后地爬向他的乳头。他的胸膛从未接受过如此的刺激，上百个细小的触手在在他的胸膛上一起行动，暂且不提那令人抓狂的刺痒，光是紧绷感就勒得他有些喘不过气——也是直到此时他才突然意识到自己身上的重量减轻了，他的上身衣服不知所踪，而那些原本隔着衣服缠绕着他的大型触手则直接勒住了他的肉体。 _他的衣服被那些大型触手分泌的液体分解掉了！_ Nero气得咬牙切齿，因为经济原因，那身衣服是他所能找到的最好的行头了，即便是有些不合时宜，但他还是忍不住去心疼自己接下来的生活状况，这让他也不禁开始怀疑自己的脑子是不是已经被这群恶心的东西逼疯了。

此时一根大型触手在他的胸膛上轻轻划动着，拨开了聚在他乳头上的小触手，然后轻轻地点了上去。Nero彻底被这一举动惊到了，之前他还可以安慰自己这只是普通的吸取魔力，而这个动作下包含的色情意味彻底让他的脑子炸开了锅。 _这他妈的根本是强奸！_ 他奋力地试图扭动他的身体，但魔力的缺失似乎也带走了他的力量，再加上他几乎是完全被这群触手定在这里，他的挣扎彻底被淹没进了一片虚无之中。那根触手在他的乳尖上轻轻地点了几次，然后似乎是在寻找什么东西一般在他的胸膛上反复摸索着。他们并不像小东西们那样柔软，这些大型触手光滑、坚硬、又有些许棱角，还有一些圆滑冰冷的突起，这让他即便是失去光明的情况下也瞬间认出了这就是Qliphoth的根须。那根不知廉耻的根须在他的两个乳头之间反复摸索，一次又一次磨蹭过他的乳尖，他感到自己的下身和乳首同时挺立了起来，更恶心的是他的乳头居然感到有些湿润。他为自己现在的样子感到可耻，但他的愤怒无从宣泄。那根Qliphoth的根须似乎是没有找到它合适的目标一般离开了他的胸膛，但被留下来的小触手们却又一次攀上了他的乳头。它们非常规律地吸附着他的乳尖，甚至有的想要向下探索。他的胸部逐渐变硬，可他知道自己不是女性，没法真正满足它们的欲望。他有点害怕接下来会发生什么。

他的预感在不久之后就应验了。先前他只是把注意力集中在了自己的胸部，直到第一根小触手顺着他的大腿根攀上他的阴茎的时候他才被这突如其来的刺激给惊到勃起。他觉得自己的面部在燃烧，细微的呻吟声与自己的口水不受控制地从口中淌了出来。他也是经历过青春期的成年人了，他也曾在一个隐秘的地方给自己手淫过。然而这种感觉是不同的，不同于那种上下摩擦所得到的快感，这种感觉缓慢而折磨。每一根吸附在上面的小触手都在有规律地律动着，而它们之间的节奏又完全不一样。它们或快或慢，都目标一致地朝着他的尿道进发。这种触电一般的酥麻感几乎把Nero逼疯了，他想要扭开它们，又想要自己用手给自己一个痛快，但是Qliphoth不允许，它把Nero困了个结实，又用这种小东西撩拨着他的欲望，这让Nero陷入“这东西究竟是想要强奸我还是真的只是想要吸取我的魔力”的混乱之中。Nero不想承认，他现在宁可这玩意是想要强奸他，这样他至少不用忍受等待的折磨，不论是死是活都至少给他个痛快。就在这无尽的羞耻与刺痒之中，他射了出来，他感到一阵解脱，以及随之而来的瘫软与疲倦，而直到此时那些速度真的如同蜗牛一般的触手才刚刚包裹住他的阴茎，然后——不出所料地——进入了他的马眼。

Nero尖叫了出来，他的声音沙哑而扭曲，甚至连他自己都差点没认出自己的声音。他的口水顺着下巴淌了下去，一点一点滴在了自己胸前的触手上。他不知道自己现在看起来是什么样子，周围一片黑暗，他也不想知道自己看起来有多么恶心。或许，此时此刻他也已经没有脑子再去思考这些东西了，他觉得自己在尖叫，嘴里充盈着液体。他感到有东西缠绕上了他的头部，将他的头颅抬起。他的眼球感到不适，有什么东西压迫在他的眼睛上，原本没有光亮的视野里突然出现了一小片花白。然后，在他还没有对身上的所有刺激都适应过来的时候，一根触手伸进了他的喉咙。

Nero立马开始剧烈地咳嗽起来，他开始干呕，试图将喉咙里的异物给吐出去，但这一行为只是让更多的口水进入他的气管。那根触手似乎也意识了问题而退了出去，Nero才得以低下头将呛入气管的口水给咳出去。不过他的这个反应并没有阻止那根触手继续进入喉咙里的计划，他刚停下来喘了两口气，那根Qliphoth的根须就又一次伸进了他的口腔里。他的舌头能够感受到根须上的突起，光滑的表面轻轻摩擦过他的舌乳头，继续向深处行进。于此同时，Nero第一次出现一种从未体验过的虚脱感，他的魔力正顺着Qliphoth的根须快速的流走，而这次速度快得几乎让他觉得从自己身体里流走的其实是生命。他开始头晕，胸闷，甚至连对于喉咙里那根不老实的根须的排斥反应都在减弱。他想要挣扎，可他的理智与行动力都不足以让他再动哪怕一根手指头。他觉得自己似乎是成为了一块电池或者其他什么东西，唯一的问题是，他能给它供能多久？

攀附在他的大腿根上的根须成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草。它彻底进入了他，毫不客气地从肛门进入了肠道。从未被如此使用过的肛门紧密地包裹着进入他的根须，Nero更够感受到它的形状，那些光滑或是硌人的纹路，那些凹陷或者突起的囊泡。它们轮番碾过他的前列腺，而此时他也已经不清楚自己究竟是如何反应的。他不记得疼痛或是快感，他的眼前只有他和Nico来时候的那辆破旧的小房车，里面有两个沙发，一台点唱机，Nico的工作台和他偷偷带上去的电烤炉，浴室里还有热水，或许他正好可以回去的时候载着所有人去野炊？

 

但丁站在Urizen的王座之前，但他的注意力根本不在那个瘫坐在椅子上的家伙，他盯着恶魔脚边的那只奇异的生物。

它看起来像一只幼龙，灰蓝色的甲壳如同鳞片一般覆在它的身上。它像一只猫一样蜷缩在那血池上，闭着眼睛歪着脑袋，头上白色的小角温柔地弯曲下来，两片坚硬的翅膀裹住了它的大部分身体。令人诧异的是即便它四肢健全，它的翅膀尖上仍然长着一对锐利的小爪。它的尾巴长得几乎能够绕过半个身体，尾巴尖最后停在了它的脑袋边上，时不时地还会翘起来拍打两下血池，发出“啪嗒啪嗒”的声音。

但丁难以克制地在原地来回踱步，他冲着那只小恶魔吹了声口哨，刚好把那头睡梦中的小东西给叫醒。

“难以置信，”但丁尽量以最轻松的语气做出调侃，无视掉那个从王座上缓慢坐直了的王八蛋，一刻不离地盯着那双逐渐露出来的金色猫瞳。“你居然连变成了一只爬行动物都这么好看——哦不对，你现在应该会飞了。”

那只龙型的恶魔转过身来低声咆哮了一下，它的后颈泛出耀眼的白光，如同它的鬓毛一般飘扬着。它张开了翅膀跃向了天空，蓝色的魔力闪耀在它双翼的纹路上。随着翅膀的挥动，蓝色的光点洒向地面，一时间血红色的空间变成了梦幻的蓝紫色。

“撑住，孩子，”但丁自言自语着，他伸手召唤出了魔剑，看着那只飞在空中的恶魔开始蓄力向他发起冲锋，“我这就带你回去，顺便解决你这不省心的老爹。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一片垃圾文三倍的快乐：我想脑部尼禄被触手；我觉得尼禄的魔人形态太适合脑部一只小龙崽了；我还想继续脑部裸体尼禄被丁叔抱回家。（就是不知道丁叔看见满身都是血红色液体+Qliphoth残肢从身体里流出的尼禄会不会先穿过次元壁来捅死我）


End file.
